


Riko gets hit by a truck 2

by BigDickFlex



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickFlex/pseuds/BigDickFlex
Summary: Riko wakes up from a frightening dream where she's actually a good character. Does anyone care anymore? No. But will I still bring it up? Yes.(Direct sequel to Riko gets hit by a truck, the award winning movie)





	Riko gets hit by a truck 2

Riko wakes up in a cold sweat. It was all a dream. She would never get hit by a truck. You would never do that. She sighed and looked at her clock. It was the day before she got hit by a truck in her dream. 

This time she would absolutely make it to the midnight release of that gay book. As the time arrived for her to go, Riko decided to grab her bike. At least the creators gave her that instead of steady relationships with her friends. 

She hopped on and began pedaling. It was pretty hard work I guess. She stopped to take a breather. Even if she did have a mode of transportation, it still tired her out. 

She sighed. Was life worth living? Before she could contemplate her life, she heard a shout. "RIKO-CHAN." She recognized it as Chika, her one and only true love. 

Riko waved, and smiled as the girl came closer. It was like it was season 1 all over again. At least some people liked her in season 1.

Chika stopped running, and they talked a little bit. "I love you, bye." She turned away and walked home. Riko was like okay, and slapped her booty. It's not like anyone would acknowledge their relationship. She was about to walk away until.....

"Watch out, Riko-sama!" Riko looked back at the girl in surprise to see Chika running up to her. Riko falls back, seeing a bright light approach her.

Chika had saw an incoming truck, thinking that it would hit Riko. However, she judges the situation slightly wrong, and accidentally pushed her right into the path of the truck. 

Riko got hit, and the thing she heard was a cry of anguish from her waifu. 

"Whoops."

And she blacked out.

Riko wakes up in a bright room. Was this heaven? It turned out she was in a hospital room. She sighed in disappointment. Was this another dream? Would she ever truly die? 

Before she could consider it, Chika walks in, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She sobs. Riko smiles. They sat there for a moment, before Riko felt something snap. Looking down in horror, she saw that Chika had hugged her so tight, that her life support got unplugged.

As she finally began to fade from existence, Riko heard a scream of torment from her one true love, Chika.

"Whoops."

And she fucking died.

**Author's Note:**

> It's already been a whole year since the last one huh. That could also be said about my last good fic, hahahahahaha.... yeah. Anyway, I'll post a chapter of something else I haven't posted in a while later. Happy birthday, Riko!


End file.
